


Enderkins x Reader

by chuckybee



Category: enderkins
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuckybee/pseuds/chuckybee
Summary: As a zombie apocalypse takes place, you and your friend Ender are isolated from the world, but you start to fall in love...
Kudos: 3





	Enderkins x Reader

Chapter 1.

As the banging on your door becomes louder, you and Ender gaze into the window, seeing the terrifying undead face looking back at you. You both frantically search for weapons to defend yourself as the glass breaks. ‘y/n, we’ve gotta fight them off!’ Ender shouts to you. ‘There’s no way we can do this!’ you shout back. Why did the zombie apocalypse have to take place now, and why did it have to be with Ender, your best friend who you secretly have a crush on. You admire her form as she swings a golf club into the zombie’s face and blood spattering everywhere. ‘We’ve gotta go Ender.’ you shout to her as she looks back at you. ‘Let’s go.’ she replies back.

Chapter 2.

You and Ender break down the back door of your small house that you found while searching for fellow survivors. Oh my god, she looks so cute in her apocalypse gear. ‘y/n, what are you waiting for?’ she shouts at you. ‘Nothing! Sorry about that.’ you say, reluctantly. Ender gives you a smile. She definitely knew what you were doing. As you both escape from the house, you find a tall building that seems to be safe. It’s an apartment. ‘We should go up there and live together.’ you giggle to her. ‘That would be fun!’ she winks at you *Oh my god that just happened. She noticed my flirty comments for once!* you think to yourself. ‘Let’s head up to the top!’ Ender exclaims. You and Ender prepare for the long walk up the stairs, hoping you won’t encounter any zombies, or weird conversations.

Chapter 3. 

As you traverse the stairs with Ender by your side, you begin to think. *I want to date her, but she definitely doesn’t feel the same. Right? Unless she’s also been flirting with me..* ‘Hey daydreamer!’ she snaps at you. You immediately start to panic. ‘Sorry, I was just thinking.’ you say to her. ‘About what, y/n?’ Ender asks. You begin to panic even more. ‘If we dated..’ you finally admit. *Oh god she’s gonna feel weird now. Why did I say that out loud??* you freak out. ‘It’s okay. I know you’re panicking.’ Ender comforts you. ‘Don’t think I noticed all the flirty comments..’ Now what am I supposed to say?

Chapter 4.

How were you supposed to reply to that? You started to blush. Ender suddenly grabs your hand while walking up the stairwell. ‘Agh!’ you panic and flail your hand away from her’s. ‘Sorry..’ Ender replies quickly. ‘No, I liked that..’ you say to her in a passionate tone. You think to yourself. *She clearly likes me, I need to confess everything.* ‘Ender, I want us to be a thing. I want late night texts, cute pictures at the now zombie-overrun mall and to hold hands. I want to cuddle you until we feel safe. Ender, I love you.’ you nervously stumble on your words. ‘I love you too, y/n’ she replies. She stops suddenly in her tracks and you stop too.

Chapter 5

She stops on the 14th flight of stairs, and places her hands on your shoulders. You wrap your hands around the back of her head. You both lean in and kiss each other. It feels like all of your sadness, pain and anger immediately fades away. She runs her hands through your hair as you both pull closer. This feels right. You’re both suddenly interrupted by a zombie. ‘I got it!’ you reply, and smack the shit out of the zombie. ‘Hot.’ she replies, and you immediately start making out again. ‘Let’s keep walking to our new house.’ you pull away and reply. As you both walk up the stairs, killing zombies and undead bitches, you get closer to your new destiny. 

Chapter 6.

It’s been a year since the apocalypse started. The end of the world is near, but you and Ender are still alive and thriving. You have a shitty house, but it’s perfect for you and Ender. Your newborn child is thriving while you and her both made dinner. ‘We have supplies for years!’ Ender says to you.  
‘This is the dream.’ you reply to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. ‘This is the life.’

Why did you read this ender, why


End file.
